


Never Meant to be

by TAEJ_Weekley



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Police Brutality, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEJ_Weekley/pseuds/TAEJ_Weekley
Summary: "They fell in love, but like every great love story, it was meet with a tragic end".





	Never Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting anything that I've written on this site. I'd really appreciate any constrictive criticism, just don't be too harsh.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading.

She had blonde hair that fell past her shoulder blades and glowed in the sunlight, she had blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. She had skin as pale as snow.  
He had hair as dark as night, that fell just past his ears. He had eyes’ the colour of caramel, that would glow with the morning sun. He had skin as brown as chocolate.  
They fell in love, but like every great love story, it was meet with a tragic end.

She fell in love with the way he was never afraid to stand up for the people he loved. She fell in love with his smile. She fell in love with how safe she felt entangled in his arms. She fell in love with his ability to always find a reason to smile. She fell in love with his passion and his confidence. She fell in love with the way he loved her.  
He fell in love with her laugh. He fell in love with her ability to make others laugh. He fell in love with her because she never let what happened in her past define her future. He fell in love with the way she made him fearless. He fell in love with how natural it felt to be with her. He fell in love with the way she loved him.

They meet on a Saturday afternoon in the year 1987. They meet in a quaint little café positioned on the corner of the main street they both lived on. They had never meet before that day, but like in the movies, when their eyes meet for the first time, nothing else mattered. Not the opinions of their families, not the colours of their skin and not the cost of fixing a ruined suit.  
She remembers the day they meet because of the way the sunlight came streaming in through the front window of the café, and how it made the shop almost glow. She remembers being lost in his eyes and being so unafraid. She remembers that day because she fell in love, and fell over.  
He remembers that day because of the blonde haired, blue eyed woman who wasn’t watching where she was going. He remembers that day because his expensive, tailored suit was ruined by said blue eyed babe and the coffee she was holding in one hand. He remembers that day because he fell in love.  
And as the saying goes, the rest was history.

She remembers June 12th 1994. They’d been married for 4 years, together for 7. She was 6 months pregnant the day he went missing, she was 7 months pregnant when they found his body.  
The morning of June 12th 1994 felt different for him. He looked at his wife that morning, as he had many mornings before, and thought to himself that if it were possible he would marry her again everyday of the week. He left for work 5 minutes later than what he usually would. He had an important meeting to get to. So, he sped down the freeway during peak hour traffic. He was pulled over by a police officer. He may have said something in a tone he shouldn’t have used.  
The last thought he had before he was murdered was of his wife and the many reason loved her. he thought about their child, who he’d never get to meet. He wondered how hard he would have to pray, to a god he didn’t believe in, to ensure that his wife lived a long and happy life without him. His very last thought he had before he died was of how much he loved the way she loved him. He just hoped that the man who murdered him was punished justly and that his wife lived a long and happy life without him. 

The officer who murdered him buried him in a shallow grave, in a public park, barely concealed by bushes. The grave was so shallow that the tips of his feet stuck out from the ground. Nobody really knows why it took 4 months for the body to be found. Maybe they just weren’t looking hard enough. Maybe nobody cared enough about the death of a black man.  
It was August 23rd 1996 when they find out exactly what happened to her husband. It took 18 months to find her husband’s killer, he’d been murdered by a cop on his way to work and the courts let him go. There wasn’t enough evidence and the evidence they did have was circumstantial. In her heart she knew it was because the cop was a white man, and you can get away with anything if you’re a white man. 

Her son was 2 years old when his father’s killer was let go. It was that same day when his mother died just that little bit more inside.  
Her son had his father’s smile and his father’s brown hair. He had his mother’s ocean eyes and her charming laugh. She loved her son more than anything, but she missed her husband twice as much.  
Every day it got harder for her to get out of bed in the morning and every day the thought of giving up got easier. 

Her last thought before she died was of the life she could have had, of how much she still loved her husband, of how much she loved her son, of how much she knew she was being selfish. She just couldn’t do it anymore, she couldn’t live her life like that anymore.  
Her son was five years old when he found her. Barely old enough to know how to dial the phone for help. Certainly not old enough to understand what his mum was going through. But old enough to know that the way his she was immersed in the bathtub, wasn’t normal.  
Her son will remember 32 Mclarven Lane and the glazed over look in his dead mothers’ eyes as she was carried out of the bathroom, because it will haunt him for the rest of his life. He hoped his mother found peace with the father he never got to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting anything that I've written on this site. I'd really appreciate any constrictive criticism, just don't be too harsh.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
